Twincest: noun, adjective, verb?
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: This is a story about the Twins Shiro and Seiichi gay half Japaneses half American twins living in America. Is this real love? Or just lust? These are my oc's please no takey Warning both twins are raped, this is M for smut. Need to get it out somehow *shrug*


We are alone. That's how it's always been. Just me and him. Seiichi. You can't blame me for falling for him can you? Even if we are twins. Yes I'm in love with my identical twin brother. Deal with it. I have been for quite some time. I don't remember when or how it started it just did. If he could feel the same way...that would just be…perfect.

"Shiro?" He asked me in a tone that was bitter sweet.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" I couldn't help but smile. My Ich was just too cute.

"Mm, I'm fine Ichi."

He smiled at me and we walked into school. We were freshmen. We walked into the building hand in hand, not really caring what people would think of us. We always wore matching outfits today's was black pant, a white button up and a khaki sweater vest. Most people looked at oddly us as we walked down those long hallways every morning but hey who cares? I opened our locker (they gave us two lockers that were too far away from each other so we moved into his because it was closest to our homeroom) We put our matching brown bags in and grabbed our science texts books, as well as our math and drawing pads for art and heading to homeroom. We sat in the third row back me next to the window and he next to me we barely listened, yet we still manage good grades. The only thing running through my head that period was not to stare at Ich. I knew what face he was making even if I didn't look at him; it was the same face I mad when I was spaced out. We walked to our next class, math, hand in hand and in silence and sat down in our normal seats, forth row form the back right next to the door. He was closer to it than me. The day went on pretty normally, us not really talking to anyone, not even each other, and just going to classes. Not listening to a word the teacher said in less our names were brought up. We just loved to confuse our teachers and peers. None of them could tell us apart and we knew it as well as them. Today Miss. Bradley was the unlucky teacher.

"Seiichi could you answer the question on the board?"

We spoke at the same time.

"I could."

We heard students around us laugh a bit.

"Seiichi, go up the board and right out the answer please."

"Sorry can't do that."

She sighed and walked over to us.

"And why is that? Do you not know that answer?"

"Oh we know it. It's an adverb. But we can't get up."

"…Why?"

"Cus then you'd know."

"Know what?"

"Which one is Seiichi, and which one is Shiro."

"I know that already."

"Oh yeah? Point out Seiichi."

She pointed to me but our expressions didn't change. We didn't say anything. Just looked up at her blankly.

"What? Was I right?"

"The fact that you did to ask is proof enough you don't know."

Our eyes narrowed as we stared at her.

Her looked down in shock then went back up to the board.

"Very good Seiichi it was an adverb."

We smiled and that class went on normally. The rest of the day was normal as well. No one talked to us and we didn't talk to them. After school we went to our locker and got our books we need for homework and left the school. I seem to hate school more and more each day. We were walking down the large stair case in front of the school. We saw he Captain of the football team stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at us, I don't remember his name and frankly I don't care. We tried to walk around him but he stopped us.

"Hey, Shiro and Seiichi right?"

We nodded and looked up at him blankly.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, why don't you two stop by?"

"Because we don't want too." We said in unison trying to walk past him. But he stopped us again.

"Please?"

"No."

"What'll make you come?"

"If you're not there." We both said.

"Ouch. You two always this mean?"

"Yeah" We said again with a smirk

"Aw...there are a lot of hot chicks coming."

"We're gay."

He eyes widen and he smirked.

"There's gonna be dudes there too."

"Are we supposed to care?"

"A little."

"Tell you what." I said with a smirk.

"Tell us which one is Shiro..." He said

"...And which one's Seiichi..." I said again.

"And we'll go to your little party." We smirked leaning towards him.

He looked us both over and pointed to me.

"Shiro."

Shit...

"Damn you're right. Guess we gotta go." We looked down and he smirked. He gave us his address and we left.

Luckily that night was normal. We got home to our empty house we lived alone with our mother she worked late, not because we were poor and needed the money, because she didn't want to see her messed up gay sons. We did our homework, separately, finishing at the same time as we always do. Took our bath and watched some t.v. until we got tired, then crawled into bed together.

The next morning was the same. Mom left for work already and we had gotten ready for school. Today's outfit: jeans with a red t shirt. School was normal too no one talked to us, and we talked to no one. It was nice to finally have one day where we could be silent. But yet again at the end of the stair case was Marshall (name was on the piece of paper with his address on it) was waiting for us. I really don't want to deal with this idiot.

"Come on let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes now, now come on."

We followed him to a house with a for sale sign in front of it. It was a large house, much bigger than ours. It's got to be four in the afternoon, maybe he got us to come so we'd set up.

"You're moving soon?" We asked.

He nodded and unlocked the door. We walked inside and there was nothing in it. We turned to ask him but he hit Seiichi over the head with a bottle, knocking him out. I dropped to me knees and grabbed him then everything went dark. I woke up to the sound of my brother screaming and looked around the room and saw Marshall fucking my baby brother like there was not fucking tomorrow. It was awful, I had no clue how long I'd been out, and how long had he been hurting my brother. I felt sick. He moaned Seiichi's name and trusted one more time inside him and pulled out, soon on top of me pushing his dick in. It hurt like hell. He thrusted hard and fast not even thinking about how I might feel. I just laded there and cried, taking the pain, at least it wasn't Seiichi he was doing this too. I looked over at Seiichi. His ass was bleeding and he was curdled up in a ball calling my name softly I cry ever more so than before. I wanted to punch the guy in the face and run to Seiichi's side but my arms were tied. I squeezed the boy trying my best to make in uncomfortable for him but he kept thrusting, moaning my name from time to time. He let out a long moan and I felt hot liquid spill inside me. After that he left us in his basement I crawled over to Seiichi and wrapped my arms around him we spent hours in each other arms. He then came back downstairs, unlocked the cuffs and threw us out of his house in the middle of the night and said if we told anyone he'd kill us. We ran all the way home, not letting go of each other. We locked the door, ran to our room and jumped in the bed. I let he cry into my chest a bit longer.

"Ichi...I know you don't want to hear this but we need to clean ourselves up. I'll clean you, you clean me just like normal okay?" I smiled down at him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, setting him in the shower and I turned it on. I stood in front of it so it would burn him or be too cold. As soon as the water was warm I moved and let it fall on him. He closed his eyes and let it wet his hair. I shivered and sat next to him.

"Open your legs Ich."

He nodded and did as I said. He was hard. I was tempted to touch it but didn't. He entrance was red and a bit puffy, a mix of blood and seamen inside as well as dried up on his legs. I took a wash cloth and started to get the seamin off his skin. He shivered at my touch and opened his eyes closing them soon after.

"S-Shiro-chan..."

"Hm?"

"I-It feels good when you touch me."

I felt myself blush and finished clean some blood off his leg.

"I hope you're not weirded out by this...but I have to get it out...from inside you. It could get infected."

He nodded and covered his eyes with the inside of his arm.

"I trust you Shiro."

You shouldn't. He has no idea how much I want to take him right then and there. Make him feel good. I pushed my finger inside of him and saw his dick twitch. I push in more and started curling my finger get him use to the feeling. I poked in a bit deep and he moaned. I looked up at him.

"S-Shiro...please...do that again."

I push on the hard spot again. It must be his prostate. He let out another moan and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry...you must think I'm weird." He smiled at me and I felt myself completely flush.

"You're not weird Ich." I kissed his forehead.

"Ich...let me make you feel good." What was I saying? I pulled my finger out and took his manhood in my hand. He moaned and trusted into it. I smirked and leaned in wrapping my lips around the tip.

"Ohhhhh Shiro..." He grabbed my hair and pushed me down a bit, I took that as an okay to keep going. I slid down his length. I wanted in all. I wanted all of him. He moaned and thrusted into my mouth again. I didn't open my eyes until I felt small curly hairs poke at my nose. I pulled up and licked around the tip pumping what wasn't in my mouth. He let out a few broken moans and tightened his grip on my hair.

"Forgive me Shiro!" My eyes widen and he started fucking my mouth. Which I didn't mind in the least. He pushed all the way down my throat and back out. I let my tongue lick the underside as he thrust. The pounding became more frantic and I knew he was close.

"Ohhhhh...S-Shiroooooo!" He shoved it all the way down my throat and came in it. After a moment I pulled of and looked at him. He looked at me heart broken.

"I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry Shiro." He sat up and hugged me.

"I don't know what came over me I just...it just...felt so good." I laughed a little.

"Me too." He pulled back and looked at me teary eyed.

"W-What?"

"It felt good for me too. You taste good." I licked my lips and he blushed.

"S-Shiro..." I smiled at him.

"Let me finish cleaning you okay?" I closed my eyes and picked up the cloth. Reopen his legs and suck my finger, covered by the cloth, inside him again. He let out another small moan and grabbed my arms.

"S-Shiro..." I loved it when he called my name. It was almost intoxicating. I started thrust it in lightly. I felt him tighten around my finger. I looked up at him and he was making such a lewd face.

"Seiichi? Are y-you feeling alright?"

"Shiro...d-don't hate me for this."

"For wha-" He slammed his lips into mine. I couldn't tell if this was actually feelings or just lust. I pulled away.

"Wow Ichi hold on a second."

"*sniff* I k-knew it. Y-Y-You hate me."

"No, No Ich." I hugged him.

"I could never hate you. I just have a question." He nodded and sniffed again.

"Seiichi...are you acting on feeling or just lust?" He looked down.

"You'll hate me if I say." Damn still can't tell.

"I already told you I'll never hate you. So tell me." He blushed even more so than before.

"I...f-feeling Shiro...I...think I love you. Like...in a romantic way." I tilted his chin up and pecked his lips smiling.

"Well...I know I love you." I kissed him again. All the passion he had, had before rushed back threw his body and shoved his tongue into my mouth. As or tongues wrestled for dominance and legs wrapped around my waist and he rubbed into me. I let out a moan and he shoved his tongue down my throat. I let out another small moan. I decided I'm being the dominate one in this and started humping him. He threw his head back and moaned.

"S-Shiro...I want you...inside. Please!"

"As you say." I pulled up a bit, opened his legs as far as they'd go and set the tip on his entrance, teasing him a little. He moaned and grabbed my shoulders.

"No teasing!" He slammed himself about halfway down me and we both let out a moan.

"S-Shiro...you're so m-much t-thicker than him!" He squeezed me a bit.

"T-That means you are too." I closed one eye. It was so hot but so perfect. As soon as he loosened up and his breathing calmed I pulled back and thrusted in again. He let out a moan as I thrusted lightly.

"S-Shiro...f-f-faster p-please!" I did as he asked. Thrusting faster. I set his legs on my shoulders and held his waist loosely.

"M-More..." He started meeting my thrusts half way but took all of me by accident. His eyes few open and he threw his head back.

"T-That's the spot! R-Right there Shiro!" I nodded and started slamming into him. Hitting the spot as much as I could. I could feel myself getting close. I looked at him, his head had come back up and he let out a small noise each time I thruted in. He opened one eye.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-ir-o...I l-l-lo-ve y-you!"

"I love you too Ich." I felt him tighten around me and released all over me as well as his chest. Seeing his face as his cam sent me one the edge. I didn't even ask to cum inside I just did. I rode out my orgasm inside him and pulled out. I looked down at him. He was panting and sweaty I could tell even if we were in the shower. I took the rag and clean the inside of him again. I sat up and starting cleaning myself. After that I turned off the water and pick Seiichi up bridal style. I dried him off and myself and laid him in our bed lying down next to him. He was almost asleep. I pulled him into me and fell asleep.


End file.
